teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Episode 5: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version)
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Theme Song Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) (Later, our heroes, after dropping Cloud and Aerith off at the sewers, finally arrived at an abandoned building, where Jack worked on his equipment, in the van. After parking, they get out) Tails: With all the equipment Jack left up there, we could turn this van into a tracking station and hunt down the Jotundrome but good. Charmy: Yeah, but how are we gonna get it up there? Tiny: What if it don't fit? (Tails thought of something. A few seconds later, the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile carefully pushed the van up the stairs inside the building with Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups and Yuffie still in the van) Dingodile: (Struggling) Couldn't we maybe have taken the elevator? Charmy: (Struggling) That would've been easier. Tails: (Struggling) It wouldn't fit in the elevator. Vector: (Struggling) Pipe down and push! (Later, they are at the top floor and Tails, Omega, and Silver are at work upgrading the van) Charmy: Boy, check out this junk! Knuckles: I bet Tails, with Omega, Silver, and Blaze's help, could whip up some heavyweight Mobian gear with all these spare parts, huh? Big: You said it. Amy: Yeah. Charmy: But, like, what if Jack comes back here? Elise: (Chuckles) Relax, Jack won't be back for a long time, Charmy. Yuffie: Last we heard on the van's radio, he got arrested and thrown into an asylum for being dubbed crazy for seeing talking animals. Max: That's true. Vector: Even the authorities didn't appreciate it when he tried to take over the city with his Mouser robots. Rarity: And Tai's group and us didn't appreciate it when they ate our apartments! (With Silver's powers' help, Tails placed a stand on the side of the van from the inside) Silver: I wonder if all this work is worth it. Sonic: It will be when we hunt Loki's group down. (Dingodile, Tiny, and Silver became unsure while Tails used a wrench to tighten the bolt's grip on the stand) Dingodile: But why do we have to do it? Silver: It's the humans' problem. Tiny: Not ours. Matt: Loki's group seem to have it in for you guys too, remember? Ace: Or have you forgotten? Silver: But us Mobians, outcasts of society. Dingodile: And me and Tiny just recently become outcasts. Tiny: Why do we have to stand alone against forces of evil like Gauntlet Clan? Yuffie: Face it, guys, it's our destiny. Charmy: It's the only job we're qualified for. (After thinking about it, Silver, Dingodile, and Tiny agreed) Tiny and Dingodile: Oh, yeah. Silver: You're right. Tails: Well, back to work. (They resume upgrading the van. Noticing with Elise's group their portable brick pizza oven now being held by Charmy, Twilight Sparkle asked away) Twilight Sparkle: Did you save our pizza oven from the apartment's destruction? Charmy: Yep! At the very last minute. (He hugs it. Seeing Charmy hug it tenderly, Elise's group nods at each other and Elise spoke up) Elise: Then, if you like it so much, you can have it. (Our heroes, except Elise's group, got surprised) Shadow: You're giving it to us? Elise's group: (Nods) Yes. (Charmy was surprised as well) Charmy: Wow. Are you sure? Elise: Yep. Trixie: When Tai's group and us find a new apartment, we'll get another one of those. Allison: So, go ahead. Keep it. (Flattered by their giving nature, the TMNM gave in) TMNM: Okay, thanks. (Even Tai and Christopher's groups were impressed) Christopher: That's very nice of you girls. Izzy: My sentiments exactly. (Back underground, the Jotundrome continued its trek when it stopped. Inside their chambers, Uka-Uka's group are arguing with Loki's group and their henchmen due to their recent failure involving the Mousers) Demidevimon: You addlebrained idiots! N. Brio: You can't even beat a bunch of miserable animals that are called Mobians! Oxide: We refuse to give you one more iota of our technology from now on! Uka-Uka: Until you finish our new upgrades! Eggman: (Scoffs) Your upgrades is but one of many biomechanical experiments we are conducting in the Jotundrome, guys. (Loki pushes a button, turning a screen on to reveal the rest of the punks turned into mutants) Loki: See? Cortex: We're still refining our mutations on the punks. Hunter J: This next batch will be infinitely superior. Vanitas: Exactly. Sephiroth: Especially to the three traitors like Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile. Myotismon: (Eyeing the henchmen) And not to mention these losers. (The henchmen got surprised and then angry) Arukenimon: Hey! Mummymon: What do you mean? Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot: That's not fair! Pinstripe: You just give us another shot, Bosses! Koala: And you'll see some squished Mobians. Komodo Joe: Fricase'ed and shimmy-shaked! Moe: Like cooked meat! (Infinite butted in) Infinite: Why are you wasting time on mutants? Mephiles: Our Stone Warriors are amassed in Dimension X. (Uka-Uka's group showed each their upgrade blueprints) Tropy: Waiting to overrun this world at our command. Uka-Uka: But we cannot let them see us like this. (Loki's group got an idea suddenly) Loki's group: Dimension X.... Cortex: Of course. Eggman: The transdimensional portal is already complete. Vanitas: (To Uka-Uka's group) Your home dimension is a place of total war, is it not? Uka-Uka's group: Yes! N. Gin: A war that's been carried on without us. Infinite: Since we were banished here. Sephiroth: Then we will get the weaponry we need. Cortex: By pulling it through Dimension X! (Demidevimon got shocked while Uka-Uka's group got angry) Demidevimon: No! You can't! Loki: But we must! Sephiroth: Us, and us alone, must defeat our ancient enemy Squall Leonhart and his wretched Mobians and win back Rinoa Heartilly! (Then Loki's group walked away to leave with their henchmen while Demidevimon looked even more shocked and Uka-Uka's group got even more angry) Demidevimon: Neo, guys, don't! Oxide: There's no telling what might come through that portal! (But too late, Loki's group and their henchmen are gone, much to Uka-Uka's group's chagrin and Demidevimon's concern. Back in the abandoned building at the surface, Tails, Silver, Blaze, and Omega completed upgrading the van into the Mobian Van) Tails: Finished! Sonic: But the roof needs to be at least three feet higher, Tails. Tails: Huh? Blaze: Why? Sonic: So I can practice while we're driving the van. Charmy: All this gear, and you left out the pizza oven. Tiny: Uh, Charmy? You have oven for sewer lair already. Charmy: (Realizing) Oh, yeah. That's right. I forgot. Silver: Look, guys, we put every weapon we could think of on this crate. Tails: All the surveillance gear we could find, this is as good as it gets. Omega: Now, do you want to find the Jotundrome or not? Group: Yeah! Kayla: Come on, our human friends. Charmy: Let's rev this baby up and motorvate. (He giggles) Charmy: Get it? Motor''vate? As in...? Espio: We know, Charmy. Chris: Down the stairs? Billy: I may not be smart at times, but what if we get hurt? Cosmo: Relax, guys. Tails: We'll have gravity on our side. Silver: Courtesy of my powers. Snake: That'sssss jussssst what sssscaressss usssss. ''(Ace socks him) Snake: I meansssss, let'ssssss go for it. Ace: I'm up for it as well. Elise: Seatbelts, everyone! (They buckle up and then Christopher floored the gas pedal) Charmy: Pizza time! (The van then safely sped down the stairs, out the door of the building, and into the street, knocking over a fire hydrant en route) Charmy: Cowabunga! (They then drove off to find the Jotundrome. Back in the Jotundrome in the transdimensional room, Loki's group and their henchmen prepared to activate the portal) Vanitas: In a moment, the gateway between Earth and Dimension X will be open for the first time! (Eggman activates the portal and it opened, revealing the way to Dimension X) Eggman: All those weapons, guns from beyond our universe, will be ours! (He chuckles evilly until Cortex calmed him) Cortex: Relax, Eggman. We'll get them. Myotismon: Now, to gain the power of Dimension X! (But before they made their move, two flying vehicles called the Star Cruisers shot out of the portal into the room; One containing two orange-furred anthro bandicoots and eight Digimon and the other containing a red brown-furred anthro bandicoot and two dragons. And flying with them is a male tiki mask with red, blue, and yellow feathers on top, glowing yellow eyes, pink wooden lips, and brown wooden skin. He is Aku-Aku. The first orange-furred bandicoot is a male with orange fur, a gold yellow underbelly, a black nose, brown eyes, a dark orange spiky mohawk on top of his head, and wearing red fingerless gloves, blue pants, white socks, and red shoes with white shoelaces. He is Crash Bandicoot. The last orange-furred bandicoot is a female with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a purple flower on the side, orange fur, a gold yellow underbelly, blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, blue overalls, and pink shoes with white soles. She is Coco Bandicoot, Crash's little sister. And the red brown furred bandicoot is a male with red brown fur, a peach underbelly, a mechanical right arm and hand, and wearing a black armband on his left shoulder, a black belt with a silver buckle, green and black camouflage pants, and black boots. He is Crunch Bandicoot. The first Digimon is a male short, stout, Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall with amber orange skin, light green eyes, flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, distinct pectoral muscles, very vascular legs and arms, a stubby tail is stubby, and a head and snout that are almost as large as the rest of his body. He is Agumon. The second Digimon is a female pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue borders on two of her head feathers and its tail feathers, yellow legs, red claws on her wings and feet, and wearing a metallic ring on her left leg. She is Biyomon. The third Digimon is a male maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings, purple claws, a yellow horn protruding at the top of his head and, a blue belly with unusual pink markings. He is Gabumon. The fourth Digimon is a male bipedal red and brownish green Digimon with four arms with gray talons at the end of the first pair, large, green eyes, mouth-like mandibles, two yellow antennae reaching out from his head, elytra that is covered with grey spines, and black muscle in the face, neck, the brachium of his arms, and his thighs. He is Tentomon. The fifth Digimon is a female green, bipedal, Mandrake-like Digimon with a tail, small bumps lining her back, large, root-like feet, foliage-like hands, each one with three purple-tipped vines that act like fingers, and a pink and yellow flower with a long, yellow stamen with a red tip on the top of her head. She is Palmon. The sixth Digimon is a male white, furry sea lion (Zalophus californianus) with no nose, long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail like a sea otter (Enhydra lutris), and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out. He is Gomamon. The seventh Digimon is a male small flying creature resembling a guinea pig (Cavia porcellus) with light blue eyes, bat-like wings which could possibly be its ears, a short, stubby tail, a light cream underside, and an orange back and head. He is Patamon. And the last Digimon is a female white Egyptian cat with large ears — with tufts of purple hair on the tips reminiscent of a caracal (Caracal caracal) — black claws, a tail with purple stripes and a tuft at the end, and wearing large lime yellow and red striped fingerless gloves and a Holy Ring on her tail. She is Gatomon. The first dragon is a male one with purple scales, green eyes, and light green horns and underbelly. He is Spike. And the last dragon is a female with blue scales, dark blue mohawk-like horns on her head, pale blue underbelly, and red eyes. She is Ember, Spike’s girlfriend. As they entered, they were buzzing around, having fun with Aku-Aku keeping an eye on them) Crash, Gomamon, and Spike: Yee-haw! (Loki's group and their henchmen ducked on time before the Star Cruisers bumped into them) Loki: Stop them! (The henchmen fired away at Aku-Aku and the Star Cruisers, but they dodged and got away, blasting a hole in the wall to fly through. After they disappeared, a flying tank emerged from the portal, carrying two Stone Warriors, one colored sierra red wearing a green army helmet, and the other white wearing a blue army helmet. They are General Traag and Granitor respectively) Traag: After them! (Noticing them, the henchmen fired away at the tank) Koala: Not to fast! Ripper: Stop! (A laser shot down the tank) Granitor: Bail out! (The two Stone Warriors jumped out of the tank on time before it crashed into the wall, blowing up. Then the henchmen walked towards Traag and Granitor, aiming their weapons) Komodo Joe: Boy, and I though we were weird-looking, Moe. Moe: You said it. Cubot: Okay, guys! Koala: Let's turn these rock faces into gravel! Ripper: Goody, goody! Gravel! (They fired away at Traag and Granitor, but the laser didn't hurt them due to the lasers deflecting from their bodies. Then Traag and Granitor fired back at them, but they dodged while still firing away. In a hallway, Aku-Aku and the Star Cruisers blew up another wall, flying through) Crunch: Ah, this place is dumbsville, guys. Crash: Yeah, let's cut out! Aku-Aku: But shouldn't we try to go back to where we were? (A short pause) Crash's group: Nah! (They resume their flight. Up at the street at the surface, our heroes continued their drive when Tails spotted the World Trade Center's location blinking on the monitor) Tails: Southeast, Christopher. Christopher: Roger, dodger! Omega: Loki's group must've stopped the Jotundrome under the World Trade Center. Rainbow Dash: (Sarcastically) That's one way to get a parking space. Soarin: (Sarcastically agreeing) Indeed. (Back underground, Crash's group and Aku-Aku blew a small hole through the Jotundrome, and they flew through, into the tunnels, with the non-serious members laughing from having fun) Gomamon: Go for it, man! (Back in the transdimensional room in the Jotundrome, Loki's group shouted at the henchmen and Stone Warriors to stop) Loki's group: Stop! Vanitas: We said "Stop!" Eggman: Are you deaf?! Stop! (They stop firing) Ripper: Aw, man! Moe: We were just starting to have fun. Orbot: No crime for that. Vanitas: Shut up! (Loki's group then turned to Traag and Granitor) Myotismon: You are Uka-Uka's group's Stone Warriors, are you not? Traag: Yeah, so? Loki: There is something we must show you. (But Traag and Granitor didn't have time for this) Traag: (To Granitor) We've got to catch those creatures. (Granitor nods and they ran off to the hole the Star Cruisers blew up before. Back at the surface, the Mobian Van neared the World Trade Center) Silver: Omega and I sense that the Jotundrome is right under that tower. (Christopher drove towards a nearby subway station entrance) Christopher: That subway station's the only way down. Group: Let's do it! (Just before they entered, the Star Cruisers and Aku-Aku zipped by, coming out of the entrance and making our heroes stop and notice them) Knuckles: Am I seeing things, or did we just get buzzed by a couple of rocket-powered lowriders? Kari: You aren't seeing things. Yuffie: Me neither. Shadow: What strange plan is Loki's group hatching this time? Rouge: I don't know. Dingodile: But we'd better find out. Tiny: Tiny agree. Charmy: Gun it, Christopher! Christopher: Got it! Elise: Brace yourselves! (Then Christopher floored it after the Star Cruisers' direction) Commercial break (Back in the Jotundrome, Traag and Granitor searched the hallway for the Star Cruisers) Traag: Those creatures must be around here somewhere. (They run into Uka-Uka's group's chamber, much to Uka-Uka's group's notice) Uka-Uka's group: (Whispering) Traag and Granitor! (They hid themselves as Traag and Granitor searched near them) Traag: They couldn't have just vanished. (Suddenly, Demidevimon accidentally knocked over a can, getting their attention) Traag: Who's there?! Granitor: Who goes the...?! (They suddenly recognized Uka-Uka's group) Traag and Granitor: Lord Uka-Uka and their group! (They bow down to them until Mephiles and Demidevimon shouted) Mephiles: We were hoping you wouldn't see us like this! Demidevimon: So, don't look at us! (Doing what they said, Traag and Granitor averted their gaze from them) Traag: Our lords, what have happened to your true powers and forms? (Demidevimon got glum while Uka-Uka's group glared flatly and showed their upgrades' blueprints) N. Gin: It's a long story. Uka-Uka's group: Indeed. Demidevimon: (Sadly while shedding some tears) We lost them when those rebellions banished us (Wipes his tears away as he got angry) to this miserable mud ball. (Then Loki's group and their henchmen entered, looking livid) Hunter J: Those creatures in the vehicles just blasted their way right out of our Jotundrome! Granitor: Crash's group and Aku-Aku have eluded us! (Uka-Uka's group got shocked and then angry) Uka-Uka: Aku-Aku and Crash's group?! Mephiles: Running loose here on Earth?! Uka-Uka's group: Neo, guys! Infinite: You're nothing but imbeciles! Demidevimon: Why, we oughtta...! (Loki's group and their henchmen got confused) Loki: What did we do wrong now? Orbot: I'm confused along with everyone else. Myotismon: Who are Aku-Aku and Crash's group? Tropy: Crash's group are a gang of creatures that resemble juvenile delinquents from Dimension X. Uka-Uka: And Aku-Aku is my goody two-shoed twin brother. Infinite: They're a threat to everything we stand for. Traag: Even though Aku-Aku wishes to fight us, Crash's group, on the other hand, hate war. Granitor: They refuse to join any armies. Demidevimon: And what's worse, they encourage people to have fun. Uka-Uka: Especially with Aku-Aku's support. (Back at the surface, our heroes chased after Aku-Aku and the Star Cruisers while Tails watched the radar follow their targets) Tails: Whoa, they're heading south. No, no! Now north! Now they're heading south and north! (Up in the air, Aku-Aku and Crash's group continued riding along) Agumon: Whoo-hoo! This sure is a nice-looking place. Crash: (Agreeing) Daddy-O! Better than Dimension X. Gabumon: Although this area seems like an unhip primitive society. Biyomon: Yeah. Coco: I bet they don't have Wumpa Burgers. Tentomon: And they probably never even heard of Asteroid Fizzle. Aku-Aku: (Flying after them) Wait, guys! (Back in the van, our heroes watched the monitor while Christopher continued driving) Espio: Our only chance is to get ahead of them by analyzing the pattern of where they've been. Vector: You can make a pattern out of all of that? Espio: We can cut them off right there. (Espio points at a certain spot on the monitor) Sonic: Let's go for it then. (Back in the Jotundrome, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups and their henchmen let Traag and Granitor borrow the Jotunrover with Vanitas accompanying them) Myotismon: Take the Jotunrover. Loki: It's the most heavily armed vehicle we have with us. (Inside the Jotunrover, Traag and Granitor activated the vehicle with Vanitas' help) Vanitas: There! All ready for launch. Traag: Alright, let's get those creatures. (They drove off towards the tunnel. Back at the surface, Tiny, Dingodile, Yuffie, and the TMNM prepared themselves on the van's catapult to catch the Star Cruisers) Cream: Here they come. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao! Tails: Activate Mobian-Launcher! (The roof of the van opened, revealing Tiny, Dingodile, Yuffie, and the TMNM preparing to launch out) Charmy: Cowabunga! (The Mobian-Launcher blasted our heroes out to the Star Cruisers on cue, much to Aku-Aku's concern) Aku-Aku: What the...?! (While Tiny, Dingodile, Yuffie, and Omega landed in Crash, Coco, and the Digimon's vehicle, the rest of the TMNM landed in Crunch, Spike, and Ember's vehicle) Yuffie: Okay, buddies! Pull over! (Tiny's group struggled with Crash, Coco, and the Digimon) Dingodile: Book them, Omega! Omega: I'm trying, but they won't stop. Tiny: Hold still! (With the TMNM, they were about to stop Crunch, Spike, and Ember, but Spike quickly pushed a button, springing the passenger seat upward, carrying the TMNM up) Spike: Split, Squares! (With Crash's Star Cruiser, Crash drove the Star Cruiser next to a nearby building to knock Omega off) Crash: Scratch one robot. Palmon: Count me in. (Then the Star Cruiser scratched Omega's back towards the building's wall) Omega: Hey, watch it! You're ruining my finish! (Then Yuffie grabbed the wheel and drove away from the wall, saving Omega, despite some of his paint being scratched off his back. Dingodile then grabbed Coco and threw her in the backseat) Dingodile: Okay, sheila! Move to the rear! (Omega then threw Crash into the backseat as well) Crash: Let me go, you cube! (Then Omega proceeded to drive the Star Cruiser while Tiny and Yuffie kept Crash, Coco, and the Digimon down. With Crunch's Star Cruiser, the TMNM climbed down the spring back towards Crunch) Amy: We must capture the pilot! Sonic: And force him to land! Tails: Yeah! Charmy: With what? (Shadow then pulled his a cloth out) Shadow: Blindfold. (Then he used his power) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then Shadow teleported behind Crunch, much to Spike and Ember's concern and blindfolded the cloth over Crunch's eyes, making him stop driving) Crunch: Hey! I can't see! (Then the Star Cruiser started to fall towards the street as the TMNM kept Spike and Ember down) Charmy: We're crashing! Tails: Pull the lever up, Charmy! Charmy: What lever?! Rouge: The stick! (Seeing the lever, Charmy pulled back and the Star Cruiser landed safely on the street. Nearby, Crash's Star Cruiser landed on the street as well. Then they all climbed out as Omega looked at his scratched paint on his back and Crunch removed the blindfold in annoyance) Omega: (Sighs) Look what they did to my paint job. Rouge: Relax, Omega. Shadow: No worries. (Tails pulled a little bottle of metal wax and with its paintbrush, fixed Omega's scratch while Rouge used a little bottle of red paint and with its paintbrush, painted it over the fixed scratch) Tails: A little wax, and it's good as new. Rouge: As well as fresh paint. Omega: Good. (Then they and the creatures looked at each other) Vector: Loki's group must really be desperate if he's throwing geeks at us. (Crash's group suddenly got confused) Crash's group: What? Crash: Who's Loki's group? Tikal: Don't tell us you never heard of Loki's group. (Then Aku-Aku arrived, having overheard what was really going on) Aku-Aku: Wait! We really don't know who Loki's group is. Group: No joking around? Crunch: No joke. One minute we're having a blast in Dimension X, supporting Aku-Aku's idea to bring peace and fun, when we were suddenly in a room with some weird people, led by a gold antler-helmeted guy. (Our heroes, upon hearing Crunch's honest explanation, eased down) Knuckles: Hold the phone. Silver: I sense we're all on the same side. (Our heroes agreed with Silver. Then the Mobian Van pulled over next to them and Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups emerged) Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups: You got them! (Then they got confused upon seeing Crash's group and Aku-Aku) Tai: Who are they? Sunset Shimmer: Let's just interrogate them and see. Sonic: Relax, guys. Charmy: They're cool. Crash: Cool? Daddy-O, we are frozen. Twilight Sparkle: (To the human group) Why is it none of us ever understand what's going on? Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups: No idea. (Ace then turned to Crash's group and Aku-Aku) Ace: What are your names? (Later, at Clown Time Food N' Games, our heroes are relaxing in there while the fun-loving members played some arcade games as two employees, one named Louie, watched) Employee 1: Oh, we sure are getting some weird characters in here, Louie. Louie: Yeah, what do you expect in this crazy town? (After Louie and the other employee resumed their work, our heroes talked) Crash: Man, oh, man! Patamon: This is the swingingest! Gatomon: (Chuckling) We didn't think you guys knew how to have fun. Ember: Yeah. We thought this was the Planet of the Squares. (Then the serious members changed the subject) Fluttershy: Will somebody fill us in on what's going on? Flash Sentry: What is this Dimension X? (Hearing them, our heroes stopped having fun and listened to what Crash's group and Aku-Aku have to say) Biyomon: It's what we describe as Grimsville. Crunch: That's right. Crash: All the people there ever do is fight. Coco: We're the only ones who like having fun. Spike: And most of the time, our people won't let us. Gomamon: They say it gets in the way of their stupid war! Aku-Aku: And that's how we wound up here. Ember: Some soldiers were after us just because we were driving through their dumb old battlefield. Aku-Aku: Trying to spread peace and fun. (Our heroes got calmly sympathetic hearing this) Snake: Wellssss, it'sssss war. What'ssss the...? (Ace socks him) Ace: Not making it better, Snake! (Then Coco broke down crying calmly) Coco: (Crying) He's right. You don't know what it's like, living in a place where everyone wants to do you in, just for the crime of being young. It's terrible! (She hugs Crash for comfort, and he did. Then our heroes understood) Cream: Don't cry, Miss Coco. Everything will be fine. Cheese: (Happily agreeing) Chao, chao. Big: And we'll support your mission to return peace and fun to Dimension X. (Froggy croaks in agreement as Coco calmly stopped her crying) Charmy: Yeah. And we won't let anyone hurt you here either. Yuffie: You can count on us. (Our heroes nod in agreement, making Crash's group and Aku-Aku calmly glad. Then, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups got concerned) Allison: We're worried. Tails: About what, Allison? Allison: We're worried about what bad things will come. Chris: She has a point. TK: If you say you came from a portal.... Kari: Who knows what else might have come to our world from Dimension...? (Suddenly, two missiles blasted through the glass windows and crashed into the wall, blowing a hole and making everyone duck on time. Then while Louie and the employee ran off to call 911, our heroes recovered and heard Traag call out to Crash's group and Aku-Aku as he, Granitor, and Vanitas aimed their weapons at them) Traag: Alright, Crash's group and Aku-Aku. Come out fighting like men. (Tiny, Dingodile, Yuffie, and the TMNM armed themselves) Tails: Who are they? Aku-Aku: Stone Warriors from Dimension X! Crash: They're bad guys. Knuckles: Yeah. I guessed that. Shadow: You got any weapons on those hot rods? Crash's group and Aku-Aku: Of course. Coco: They're required by law. Blaze: We said we wouldn't let anyone hurt you, and we mean it. Sonic: Come on. (Then our heroes charged into the Mobian Van while Crash's group and Aku-Aku charged into their Star Cruisers, dodging the lasers coming from the three villains' weapons) Elise: Gun it, Christopher! Christopher: Got it! (Then they all drove off quickly) Traag: Ah, look at them run. Vanitas: Well, after them! (Then the Mobian Van charged at the Jotunrover as the Stone Warriors and Vanitas prepared to fight) Traag: Activate confirmed Kill Cannon. Ready, aim...! Vanitas: Just shoot! (Suddenly, Crash's group fired their Star Cruiser's lasers at the Jotunrover, stopping it in its tracks. Then Vector emerged on the wall on the van, aiming his laser gun at the Jotunrover) Vector: Eat hot lasers, turkeys! (Then the lasers damaged some parts of the Jotunrover and then Vanitas fired a missile at them, but Christopher quickly drove out of the way, missing the missile) Elise: Slick driving, Christopher! Christopher: Thanks! Tails: Now, take us alongside it. (Then the other side of the van opened, and Sonic stood on the wall laying flat down like a platform, pulling his katana out) Charmy: Rip it up, Sonic! (As they drove by, Sonic, with one swipe of his katana, destroyed the Jotunrover's wheels, rendering it useless. Then Traag, Granitor, and Vanitas climbed out) Traag: We'll take them on foot. Vanitas: Well, duh! (They run after our heroes. With our heroes, they parked while the Star Cruisers floated next to them) Spike: Fancy shooting, Hepcats! Vector: Let's go back and eradicate them. (Suddenly, they heard police sirens coming closer) Agumon: Uh-oh. You hear that? (Then some police cars come driving in, lead by Chief Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie) Wiggum: Find all those creatures and take them down. Vector: (Imitating a gangster) Ah, some dirty rat must've squealed to the coppers about us. Aku-Aku: Don't those men know you're on their side? Charmy: Nah, humans don't know nothing when it comes to Mobians and mutants. (Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups cleared their throats) Matt: What about us? Mimi: Don't we count? (Realizing, Charmy chuckled in embarrassment) Charmy: Uh, present company excepted. (Then Shadow changed the subject) Shadow: Has anyone stopped to think just why Loki's group has a pipeline to an entirely different dimension? (Our heroes pondered) Tails: Those Stone Warriors could just be the beginning of the end. Espio: We must consult with Masters Cloud and Aerith before taking further action. Silver: Crash's group, Aku-Aku, follow us. Max: Sewers, here we come! (They drive away and headed into the sewers before the police came. With Traag, Granitor, and Vanitas, they see the police arrive) Granitor: We must fight our way through them and find Crash's group and Aku-Aku. Vanitas: With pleasure. (But Traag stopped him and pulled a small black sphere out) Traag: This weather satellite will take care of them and Crash's group and Aku-Aku. Granitor: But we don't need to know what the weather is. Traag: This doesn't report weather, you idiot. It makes weather. Vanitas: So, my guess; It's Uka-Uka's group's old invention. Traag: Exactly. It's an old design. (He turns the knob on the Weather Maker) Traag: "Fair with high clouds," "Mild showers...." (Then he finds the third choice) Traag: Ah-ha! "Total chaos." (Then he activates that choice and sent the Weather Maker flying into the air above the city) Traag: Within two hours, the weather it creates will stamp this city flat. Vanitas: (Impressed) Cool! Traag: Back to the Jotundrome! (Vanitas and the Stone Warriors then ran off to return to the Jotundrome, while the Weather Maker activates completely and spreads some black clouds over the city) Commercial break (As the Weather Maker begins its powers, Vanitas, Traag, and Granitor hid themselves from the police driving by) Granitor: We must get back to the Jotundrome. Crash's group and Aku-Aku could attack Lord Uka-Uka and his group at any moment! Traag: Yes, and the Weather Maker will soon tear this place apart. Vanitas: But with the Jotunrover no longer active, how are gonna get back to the Jotundrome? (They look around and then spotted a nearby pickup truck) Traag: Let us commandeer that ground vehicle. Vanitas: Good idea. (They go into the truck and, to Vanitas' annoyance, Traag and Granitor couldn't figure out how to work the truck) Traag: How do you engage the hyperdrive on this vehicle? Vanitas: (Under his breath) Oh, brother. (To Stone Warriors) This is not like those vehicles from your dimension! (Suddenly, they heard Wiggum call out to them through the megaphone with the police surrounding the truck, armed with guns) Wiggum: Okay, you three, out of the truck! (Then Traag and Granitor emerged from the truck, standing their ground while Vanitas emerged behind them, ready to use them as his shield against the police's guns) Wiggum: Fire! (The police fired, but, to Vanitas' evil smirking satisfaction, the bullets deflected off of Traag and Granitor) Lou: The bullets aren't stopping them! Eddie: They're deflecting off of them! Wiggum: Keep trying, don't give up! (Traag then turned to Granitor and Vanitas) Traag: We must get to Uka-Uka's group before those meddlers do first. Vanitas: Got it! (Then Vanitas activated his Keyblade like a combination of a hoverboard and a shield, and then knocked the police back with his Keyblade's blasters. With that distraction, he and the Stone Warriors got away. Back in the sewer lair, our heroes consulted Cloud and Aerith) Cloud: So, tell us more about these Stone Warriors. Crash: They only obey their leaders. Aku-Aku: My evil twin brother, Uka-Uka and his group, consisting Demidevimon, Infinite, Mephiles the Dark, Nitros Oxide, and Doctors Nitrus Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy. Sonic: Who are those guys? Aku-Aku: They were the supreme warlords of Dimension X. Crash: Only they got exiled to another universe. Crunch: And their powers and true forms got stripped. Coco: That's right. Uka-Uka lost his ability to give himself a body, Demidevimon lost his ability to fly from the Pendant of Flight, Oxide lost his strength, Mephiles lost his crystalized form, Infinite lost his Phantom Ruby and mask, Dr. N. Gin lost his rocket armor for his brain, Dr. N. Brio lost his potion-making locket, and Dr. N. Tropy lost the Pendant of Time, which helps him control time from his current surroundings only. Sonic: But what do they look like? Aku-Aku: Uka-Uka, like me, is a tiki mask. As for his group, Demidevimon is a bowling ball-shaped bat, Oxide is a green alien, Mephiles is a monster looks like (Eyes Shadow) Shadow here, Infinite is a jackal, N. Gin is a short man with a German accent, N. Brio is a short guy wearing green, and N. Tropy is a blue-skinned man in copper armor. (Realizing what Aku-Aku is talking about, our heroes turned to Charmy, Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile) Sonic: You said you, Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile saw those strange creatures that fit Aku-Aku's description when we were fighting the Mousers yesterday, Charmy. Dingodile: You bet your shrimp on a barby we did. Cloud: So, that's where Loki's group has been getting their advanced technology, to build a means back to Uka-Uka's group's home dimension. Aerith: Hence where they got the Mutagen before. Tails: Uh, how many of those Stone Warriors does Uka-Uka's group have in Dimension X? Coco: Zillions. Crunch: A whole army of them. (Concerned, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's group gasped) Elise: Then Uka-Uka's group is going to bring them here. Christopher: Conquer our universe. Tai: And enslave us. Aku-Aku: Crash, guys, we have got to stop Uka-Uka's group. Knuckles: Mobians, allies, we've gotta help them do it. Fluttershy: Great. Mimi: But how? Vector: We find those freaks and push them through the portal back to Dimension X. (Charmy goes up to Coco while Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups went up to Spike, Ember, and the Digimon respectively) Chespin: Don't worry, Gadget. We won't let anything happen to you or your friends. Davis: Besides, you're too cute to get hurt, Veemon. (Seeing them bond, Aku-Aku went up to them) Aku-Aku: You know.... Veemon always dreamed of moving away from Dimension X to another universe for safety. Davis: Wait! You mean...? (Aku-Aku nods, making Davis and even Ash's group happy) Davis: Wow! That's cool. I got a new buddy. (Then with that, Ash's group accepted Veemon for Davis. Later, they emerged to the surface via the phonebooth when they saw it's snowing outside) Charmy: All right! Cream: Snow! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Twilight Sparkle: But in the middle of June? (Suddenly, they saw some huge chunks of hail crashing onto the ground) Silver: We're certainly are having a lot of weather. (Crash, Coco, and Crunch entered their Star Cruisers and our heroes entered the Mobian Van. Then they noticed the Weather Maker in the sky) Coco: It's gotta be a Stone Warrior's Weather Maker. Look! Charmy: Let's haul tail over to the Jotundrome. Yuffie: Before the monsoon season starts. Knuckles: You bet. (They ride their vehicles down a nearby subway station and thanks to Silver sensing no subway trains coming their way, they took the tunnel until they reached the underground and successfully found the Jotundrome. After parking, our heroes emerged from the Mobian Van and looked for a way in) Tails: We'll never get the van up there. Espio: Looks like we'll have to get in by foot. Crash: Or better yet, our Star Cruisers. (Realizing the Star Cruisers, our heroes agreed) Silver: Elise and Tai's groups, wait out here. Elise and Tai's groups: Okay. (Elise's group ran up to Christopher's group) Elise's group: Guys? Christopher's group: Yeah? (Elise's group smiled softly and then hugged them) Elise's group: Be careful. (Christopher's group hugged them back) Christopher's group: We promise. (Then with that, our heroes, except Serena and Flynn's groups, entered the Horusdrome via the hole blown up by Chip's group earlier. Then they found the transdimensional room) Tentomon: Here it is. Gatomon: The dimensional portal. (After parking, they exit the star cruisers and Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Silver, Omega, Blaze, and Christopher's group ran up to the controls) Sonic: Tails, guys, try to figure out how to work this thing. Me, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, and Christopher's group will cover you. Tails: Roger dodger! Sonic: The rest of you. (The others listened) Sonic: Find Uka-Uka's group. (The others agreed and they rode off. Then suddenly, the door electronically opened, revealing the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers emerging, wielding their weapons and Arukenimon and Mummymon in their beast forms) Rouge: (Sarcastically) Great! Amy: (Sarcastically) Just what we needed, company. Koala: Just what you're gonna get. Arukenimon: A good old pounding from us. Mummymon: Take it or leave it. (With the others, they flew through the hallway when the Star Cruiser's monitor beeped) Coco: We're getting some life readings ahead. (Then they entered another room and in there are Loki and Uka-Uka's groups with Traag and Granitor by their side. Then Traag and Granitor proceeded to fire their laser guns at them, but our heroes dodged them) Dingodile: There they are! Tiny: The brains of this operation! (Then the Star Cruiser began firing at the villains, but a barrier blocked the lasers, protecting the villains. Back in the transdimensional room, the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers got closer when Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and Christopher's group armed themselves) Silver: Can you hold them off? Sonic: Not a problem. (Then they proceeded to fight them when Snake was grabbed by Ripper) Ripper: (Laughing crazily) Got you, Snake Boy! (Then Ripper threw Snake aside, knocking him into Sonic and the others. Tails noticed a pie-sliced button on the controls and then at the platform Sonic's group and the villainous henchmen are standing on) Tails: Time to clean up the trash! (He pushes the button controlling the slice where the henchmen are standing on and the platform the henchmen were standing on vanished and made them fall) Pinstripe: (While falling) You little creeps! (Back in the other room, the rest of the Mobians, along with Tiny, Dingodile, and Yuffie jumped out of the Star Cruiser and charged at the villains, avoiding the lasers) Charmy: Cowabunga! (Then, the barrier blocking the villains knocked our heroes back. After recovering, they climbed back onto the Star Cruiser, avoiding more lasers) Tentomon: Not good. Biyomon: We'll never get Uka-Uka's group past that force field. Vector: Then we better scram. (Then they retreated back towards the transdimensional room. Traag and Granitor went after them) Uka-Uka: Excellent work, Traag and Granitor! I'm going to give you both medals to pin on you. Demidevimon: As soon as you get a pair of hands. Uka-Uka: Yes, that. (Back in the transdimensional room, our heroes reunited to face off against the Gauntlet Soldiers) Christopher: Let's take them, guys! (Then they, except Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku-Aku who stayed in the Star Cruiser, fought off the Gauntlet Soldiers until they were defeated. Then Tails, Omega, Silver, and Blaze activated the portal) Tails: The dimensional portal is open. Yuffie: Great! Dingodile: Now to get those rock heads in there! (They notice Traag and Granitor arrive and approach them. Dingodile fired his flamethrower at them, but it didn't harm them) Dingodile: Heh. (Tiny and Charmy were about to attack when Traag and Granitor threw them aside. As they recovered, Blaze noticed a barrel full of silicone lubricant nearby) Blaze: Tiny, Charmy, there's a barrel of silicone lubricant over there. Silver: Use it to give them the slip. Tiny and Charmy: Got it! (They rush over to it) Charmy: Cowabunga! (They pour the silicone lubricant on the floor next to Traag and Granitor) Tiny: Have a nice trip! (Then they shoved Traag and Granitor onto the silicone lubricant, making the Stone Warriors slip towards the portal) Tiny: See you next fall! (Then he and Charmy shove them through the portal. In the other room, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups saw the whole thing on the monitor and were livid that Loki's group left to go after our heroes. Back in the transdimensional room, our heroes turned to Aku-Aku and the Rescue Rangers) Tails: Okay, guys. It's your turn. Coco: But we want to stay with you and have fun! Tails: I can't hold this thing open forever. And it's your only ticket home. Dingodile: Even though Veemon is staying with us. Aku-Aku: They're right. We can't stay here. Crash: And we've got to carry on the fight against Uka-Uka's group in Dimension X. Crunch: For the fate of both universes. (Realizing they're right, Coco gave in. Then she turned to our heroes) Coco: Goodbye, guys. We'll miss you. (They wave goodbye and then with that, Aku-Aku and the Rescue Rangers went through the portal) Charmy: (Sadly while shedding some tears) We'll miss you, too. (Suddenly, they heard the door open and they see Loki's group arrive) Knuckles: Okay, Loki's group, this is it! (Then, a tremor hit) Knuckles: Uh, on second thought.... Tails: The Weather Maker. (With that distraction, Loki's group got away, unnoticed) Shadow: We must head up and stop it. Charmy: After we get Loki's group. (They finally notice that Loki's group's gone) Vector: Those crummy cowards! They split! Tikal: Worry about that later. Knuckles: We gotta save the city. Gabumon: That's more important for now. (Then with that, they left the Jotundrome quickly and after reuniting with Spike, Ember, and Elise and Tai's groups, rode back to the surface with both the Mobian Van and the other Star Cruiser that was left behind. Once up there, they discover a tornado is rampaging the city. The TMNM, while the rest of the heroes stayed low to keep safe from the tornado, flew up to the Weather Maker with the Star Cruiser) Sonic: There it is! (They try to grab it, but its barrier stopped them. Then they tried to shoot lasers at it, but the barrier deflected them) Tails: Nothing's working to stop it! Sonic: Then Shadow and I'll handle it! Shadow: Like this! (They jump out of the Star Cruiser) Group: Sonic, Shadow! (Shadow grabs Sonic after he pulled his katana out) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then Shadow teleported to the Weather Maker and this time, Sonic's katana sliced it in half, stopping the weather and returning the night sky to normal. Then Shadow teleported himself and Sonic back onto the Star Cruiser safely) Charmy: Nabbed them! Dingodile: Way to go, mates! Knuckles: Yeah. Everybody complains about the weather, but you both actually did something about it. Shadow: Thanks. Sonic: We're both completely flattered. (Back in the Jotundrome, a livid Loki's group entered Uka-Uka's group's room) Loki's group: Alright, guys! Loki: If those Mobians must be stopped, whatever it takes...! Myotismon: So we shall complete your upgrades! Hunter J: A new body for Uka-Uka, a crystal winged brooch to return Mephiles to his true form...! Vanitas: The Phantom Ruby and mask for Infinite, the Pendant of Flight for Demidevimon...! Eggman: A extra strength potion for Oxide...! Cortex: A gold charm for your potions...! Sephiroth: The silver rocket charm for N. Gin's brain, and Dr. Tropy's Pendant of Time! Loki's group: You happy?! Vanitas: Once we give them to you, you must help destroy our adversaries for us! (Uka-Uka's group smirked evilly, glad to finally get what they wanted) Uka-Uka's group: Good. Demidevimon: We're glad to see you've finally come to your senses. Mephiles: Now, we can be powerful and perfect formed! (They laughed evilly a bit. Back in the sewer lair, Twilight Sparkle read the Japanese fairy tale "Momotaro" (Translation: Peach Boy) to the sleeping TMNM, except Shadow who is still awake along with Tiny, Dingodile, and Yuffie) Twilight Sparkle: "And so, Momotaro, the Princess, and their animal friends vanquished the evil Ogre King and his army, got the treasure back to their owners, and lived happily ever after." The end. Vector: (Sleepily) I love that story. Charmy: (Sleepily) It's cute. Cosmo: (Sleepily) Good night, guys. Group: (Whispering) Good night. (Then after leaving the bedroom, Elise's group, Tiny, Dingodile, and Yuffie met up with the others) Elise: (Whispering while giggling) Just a bunch of sleepyheads. Comet Tail: (Whispering) You make a best bedtime story reader, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: (Whispering) Thank you. Sonic: (Whispering) And we need the rest. Because tomorrow, we're going to find Loki and Uka-Uka's groups. Shadow: (Whispering) And finish them. (They nod and with that, Spike, Ember, the Digimon, and Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups left the sewer lair after bidding their friends a good night and goodbye) To be concluded.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Theme Song Instrumental Version Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies